welcome_to_bloxburgfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheExpiredMelon/Suggestions for Bloxburg to not be empty
Yeah, I think everyone agrees by now. Bloxburg is pretty emtpy. There's huge places where you can build/add massige buildings, but they're all just.... empty. So I'd like to show a few suggestions on how to make Bloxburg more filled with stuff. I know Bloxburg is still in progress, but maybe this is gonna help. '-More Jobs-' How about more jobs? It'll make people try them out. I'm suggesting a few things: - Police : You can catch criminals or be detective and do some riddles/puzzles ex: Mason claims Jay murdered Nini. He has bloody clothes. Of course the riddles wont be that easy but maybe this is gonna pay the player well. - Thief : That would be a good idea too. Maybe sneaking through the town and trying to not get seen could be a job there, or simply robbing people living there (npc's) or pickpocketing them. - Teacher : You have to teach kids, by maybe simply solving math problems and correcting sentences. These are just a few examples. not every of them have to pay well, but at least some new fun. '-Creative Options-' How about adding random... no. Creative random items, that can be used really good for roleplaying and stuff. Like, doors for a Motel, Sign with different fonts where the player can write something on it (ex: Mama Mia's Pizzeria's!) and it will appear on the sign with the choosen font. Not sure how to explain it. What I mean is giving the player more options to let their creativity set free. Much more than it already is. '-Buildings-' Now that's something we really need. More buildings. But not just really random ones that have no reason to stand there. Creative ones: - Art Gallery : Gotta pay for the entrance. Have mutliple options maybe rating different pictures, taking photos of them or talking about the art. Maybe you can do a minigame there where you have to find out what the meaning about the art/drawing is? It could increase a skill. - Hidden Cave : A Npc will guide you through a Cave and he/she asks stuff about minerals like what's it named or how much is it worth and stuff. Could increase a skill too. Probably gotta pay for this too. - More Detailed forest : Abandoned house, a lake and cute little animals. Maybe exploring it can be very interessting. Maybe you need some stuff like an outfit etc to go in a forest. I'm sure there's tons of more stuff to add. '- Forest Gamepass-' We just talked about a detailed forest. Now how about a gamepass where you can live in the forest with a few people? (Idk how about max. people living in the forest in 1 server is 5?) You get more forest/nature lrelated items/furniture you can buy and place in your house. Maybe you get an extra job (probably wont pay well tho but will be fun) living in a forest could make your fun stat lower down much slower tho but you'll be tired and your hygene stat will lower down a little faster. Just my suggestion I've been thinking about. For now, this is all I have in my mind. Of course I have like tons of suggestions but these are the ones that have been sticking to me for a while. How about you share your suggestions too? Category:Suggestions Category:Boring Category:Empty Category:Bloxburg Category:Roblox